Revenge of Mombi
by cj.lambert.96
Summary: Mombi regains her powers and revives the Wicked Witch of the East. Rated K for contextual humor
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

(Ozma as Narrator)

My name is Ozma. I have been Princess of Oz for quite a while now. Unfortunately, I was not exactly the best princess out there, so I was kind of let go, and Jay-jay(Jellia) took my place. It was a matter of not being able to do my political and economical duties as well, plus the fact that didn't act very lady-like, especially for a princess. Let's just say they did not consider belching at the royal table to be very honorable. However, it was not really all that unexpected. Number one, I was actually a guy at one point, my name was Tip. Nothing really much has changed except for the obvious. I now live with Miss Glenda, and my Aunt Mombi. My Aunt Mombi and I had our disagreements in the past, but ever since she has been de-witched we haven't had any problems. Well until this story began anyway.

Chapter One: The Escape

It was a dark night at Glenda's castle and I heard the windows break while Glenda was asleep. I get up and look around to see what was going on. I went in to Glenda's room and tried to wake her up but apparently she can sleep through a tornado just as well as Dorothy can. After thirty minutes of trying to get her highness up I resigned and decided to see if I could get ol' Mombi up. I went into her room and found that she was not there and her window was busted. Which is where this story begins. I stay up in fear in order to protect myself and sweet Miss Glenda. For twelve hours I stayed up until morning came. As Miss Glenda gets up I run frantically and tell her the news. "Miss Glenda, Miss Glenda, Mombi is on the loose!" Glenda, with a calm yet worried look in her eye, as she hid her white pearl necklace in her dress, responds "Do not worry, child, she has probably just gone out to get groceries or something, my dear Ozma." I quickly give her the "yeah right" squint and explained to her "I have lived with Mombi for almost 14 years and trust me, she would not ever go out late during the night for something as simple as groceries. She is up to something, I guarantee it ma'am." She glared at me with a more fearful and strong look. "You may be right, child. Lets look into my crystal ball to see what she is up to."

I regretfully look in to the shiny pink ball to see what the old hag was up to. The crystal ball showed that Mombi has found the silver slippers that Dorothy has left behind. This can not be good.

I run in to Miss Glenda's arms, shivering with fear and ask her "What will we do?" She calmly but firmly responds "We will need to keep the troops and security guards all around. I will protect you and all of Oz if it is the last thing I do! But we must not wait, for the minute we turn our back, evil will run amok."

Chapter 2: The Reunion

As Miss Glenda rounded up the troops, I kept an eye on the crystal ball. Mombi clicked her heals three times. I could not hear what she said for the crystal ball was not that powerful but 5 seconds after she clicked her heals, a dark magenta cloud popped up around her. After the cloud faded away she looked like a totally different woman. Her skin was so radiant and perfectly tanned. Her body was like an hourglass and she appeared to be about 5'10''. Not to mention her hair was the darkest shade of black. Even for a witch, she was attractive. She clicked her heels again and the cloud came back up again. It did not appear like anything happened.

I heard the bell indicating that somebody was at the gate. Glenda carefully looks in the telescope upstairs to see who it was. It was my friends from my previous journey, the Tin Woodman, the Cowardly Lion, the Scarecrow, Jack Pumpkinhead, and the Hungry Tiger. How glad I was to see them. How glad I was to see them in a time like this. We let them in and served them some refreshments. We were all surprised the Hungry Tiger did not hog it all. 15 minutes later I looked in to the crystal ball once again, while Miss Glenda kept our friends company. It appeared Mombi was having a conversation with the Tin Woodman ... wait a minute … the Tin Woodman is in here with us. What is going on?

I quickly called Glenda in to inform her of what I saw. When she came in she saw that the figure had put on a witch hat and cloak. After looking in to the crystal ball Glenda informs "It appears that Mombi has reincarnated the Wicked Witch of the East! If you will excuse me, I am going to go over there and take a look for myself. You and your friends keep my castle guarded and keep an eye out for anything leery." We split up into different groups. The Scarecrow, Jack Pumpkinhead and I kept an eye out on the crystal ball to keep track on Mombi and the tin witch while the Cowardly Lion and the Hungry Tiger helped the troops guard the gate by acting as guard dogs.

(Evan as Narrator)

It was approximately 1:35 hear in Ev Coast time, and Malynda, the Good Witch of the North came in for a visit. My name is Evan. I live about 30 miles away from the Kingdom of Ev. 12 years ago I was kidnapped by the Wicked Witch of the East and turned into a girl named Eve so nobody would find me. It was just recently when Evoldo's family found me and changed me back into a boy. But enough about me. I have just received word from Malynda that the Wicked Witch of the East has been reincarnated. This can not be good. After hearing about this, Malynda and I when over to the kingdom of Ev to warn them.

Chapter 3: The Trick

(Ozma as Narrator)

So 30 minutes have past and Miss Glenda has finally returned safe and sound. However, there was some bad news that followed. Glenda warned us that Mombi has regained her knowledge of witchcraft and has revived the Wicked Witch of the East as she expected. The gate bell rang again. Glenda peaks at the telescope to see who it is. It was Malynda, the Good Witch of the North. Miss Glenda asked me to check the crystal ball to make sure she wasn't at home. According to the crystal ball,she wasn't so we let her in. When she entered the castle she greeted everyone with a loud "HOWDY YAWLL! HAVE SOME OF MY HOMEMADE DEEP FRIED APPLE PIE. IT'S MADE WITH LOVE AND BEST DISHES FROM MY CAULDRON TO YO-URRS!"

Glenda with a suspicious look on her face knew this all seemed very sketchy. Her necklace turned black but she knew that Miss Malynda would not lie to her. She tasted the apple pie first just to make sure it was safe. A second later Malynda starts cackling and announces "Fools! I got you guys really good. This is Mombi and I just transformed your poor precious Glenda into a bad witch. Eeeheeeeheeeeheeeee!" A black cloud just flew over Miss Glenda. Her skin turned into a dark shade of jade. Her hair and dress turned pitch black and her crown turned in to a witch's hat.

Glenda laughed in a horrid screechy voice and screamed "Waahhhaaahhhaahhaaaahaaa! I will get you my little uglies! Try this on for size, my dears!" A massive bolt of lightning struck and the guards, the Scarecrow, and the rest of my friends turned to stone but for some reason I have been Mombi and Glenda scurry out of the castle and wreak havok, I overhear one of them say "...and now to destroy the Munchkin Country!" I shook in absolute terror, for I had no way of saving the poor Munchkins in time. I fearfully gaze in to the crystal ball as I watch the whole Munchkin Country goes up in flames. My heart started throbbing. My face got pale. I ran out of breath and fainted.

(Evan as Narrator)

It was somewhere in the neighborhood of 3:30 Ev Coast time. Deep down I knew something was not right, like a certain part of me was missing or something. This feeling struck me while Malynda and I where coming back from the Kingdom of Ev. At this point I knew the Wicked Witch of the East was up to something. I discussed my emptiness with Malynda and she said that she has been feeling the same way. I asked her "Who is taking care of Northern Oz while you are staying here?"

She confidently responded "I have Tik-Tok taking care of the place, honey-child." A sudden shock came to me. I frantically respond to her "Uhm, excuse me, but I have heard of this Tik-Tok before and I happen to know that if he does not stay winded, he goes off. Do you have somebody winding him?"

Malynda panicked and cried out "Oh, No! My poor kingdom. What have I done, honey-child?!" I tried to calm her down. I suggest to her "Keep calm, or we will get nothing accomplished. Tell you what, you keep my house protected and I will get someone from the Ev Kingdom to fill in for you."

So I run back over to the Kingdom of Ev and talked to King Evardo about the matter. Evardo explained the only one left to do the job was Langwidere, who is likely to be inattentive and vain. The king summoned Langwidere to the throne. "LANGWIDERE! YOU ARE NEEDED!" The former princess unenthusiastically struts out to the throne. Evardo smirks and asks the egotistic diva "How would you like the idea of running another kingdom again?" Langwidere whines "Do I HAVE to?"  
Evardo responds "Well only if you care about your life. The Wicked Witch of the East is back. If you don't, she will destroy Gillikan Land and will likely be coming here next!" The queen bee finally gives in and declares "Fine, I am in but if anyone crosses me, I will make myself a Number 31 with no exchange!" I question the diva "Excuse me, Ms. Langwidere, what do you mean by Number 31?" King Evardo explains "Langwidere keeps a collection of heads to wear. It's very creepy, but the worst part is that none of the heads seem to have a brain!" Langwidere crosses her arms and remarks "You are not even funny." So we run back over to my house and get Malynda as we head on to the Northern part of Oz.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Trip to North of Oz

After Langwidere and I went back for Malynda, I packed a couple of things for our trip to Gillikin. First thing I packed was a gallon jug of orange juice. I don't know what it is but I just love orange juice just as much as some people love coffee. Malynda points out "Now Evan I know you love your orange juice but you may want to pack some water as well. That will come in handy if you are traveling by foot. You may not think you will need it, now but trust me, you will thank me later, honey-child." Heeding Malynda's word I also packed a canteen of water as well and packed an extra pair of clothes, and some snacks as well. After I packed, we started are journey down south (North of Oz is South of Ev).

We walked southward for about 10 hours until we came right towards the borderlines of Ev and the Deadly Desert. There was no way to cross the Deadly Desert without turning in to sand. Malynda accidentally trips over the border. My heart started racing. I thought it would have been the end of poor Malynda, but she didn't turn to sand. I was so relieved. The stuck up diva Langwidere points out "Of course, Witches are immune to the sand. This was seen not too long ago when Glenda was chasing Mombi in the desert. The word was all over the continent!" I quickly remark "Okay, so you should be able to cross just fine!" The divas face quickly flares up "YOU LITTLE TWIT! I WILL MAKE A 31 OUT OF YOU, WAIT AND SEE YOU LITTLE SNOT!" On a more serious note: How _are_ Langwidere and I supposed to get across? Malynda is definitely not strong enough to carry either of us. Malynda suggests in despair "I could possibly float y'all, but I am running low on magic." The three of us take some time to contemplate how we are going to get across. Suddenly for some reason I do not feel as empty.

(Ozma as Narrator)

I finally woke up from fainting. I had a strange dream of Miss Langwidere, Miss Malynda and somebody else trying to cross the Deadly Desert. Could this dream have meant anything? Well it was my only hope so I had to chance it. I took a minute to think about what the dream had to communicate. Apparently Miss Malynda was the only good witch left. Unfortunately the crystal ball could not see past Oz so I could not locate her that way. Maybe that is what the dream had to communicate. I took my time and analyzed everything I remember from the dream. It finally came to me. If Langwidere was there with her, than she was most likely in Ev. I heard a noise. Clunk-clunk...clunk-clunk...clunk-clunk. The sound got louder and closer. I look in the telescope and found out it was the Sawhorse. How glad I was to see him. I answer the door for him and he jumps up to my chest with a big smile on his face. I could tell he has missed me. I saddle up on him and shout "Northward, boy! We have trouble." He looked up at me for a second and I point out to were North is.

So as we headed North we had to go down Hammerhead Hill. Fortunately we got there at night so the Hammerheads where asleep. Unfortunately we slipped on a rock, I fell of the Sawhorse and they heard me scream. The Hammerheads come stomping towards us. I quickly get back up and find my Sawhorse laying on his side, but his legs are still fine. I ask him "Are you okay, buddy?" He responds "Yes, Mother, I am fine." I stand him back on his legs and get back on him as quickly as I could. "Northward! And HURRY!" The Sawhorse ran as fast as his little legs could go. We barely made it in time to avoid being smashed.

After managing to out run them we entered that eerie forest between Hammerhead hill and Maydenchinaville. It is apparent that the witches have been here. The whole forest was destroyed. Trees were on fire, freshly wounded animals lying dead with some of their bones showing, the Wicked Witch of the East flying in the air. Wait a minute, the Wicked Witch of the East was here?!

Once I finally reacted to that thought, I braced my self for my first battle. The tin witch swoops down as soon as she sees me. She cackled and remarked "Eeehheehheeeheee, look who it is, it's the ex-princess. Came for your fill? Well you're in luck, but you're fixing to be roadkill!" I snicker as I respond "Well it looks like over the years your rhyming skills have gotten a little rusty!" I run to a nearby river and fortuitously found a bucket. I fill up the bucket and toss it on her as she flies towards me. She cackled and explained "That doesn't work on me, for I am now metal and my body has already died. Now prepare yourself, you are in for a rough ride!" Right after that the witch fell off her broomstick and could not move. I laugh as I taunt "Ha, Out of oil?! Tough luck! You could be there for DAYS or even YEARS. Now who's roadkill, you little witch?!"

After the fight with the tin witch I continued my journey into Maydenchinaville. It was apparent that the wicked trio has made a trip here because they destroyed the walls barricading the delicate town. The town was covered in shattered porcelain glass. A little girl comes limping with only one and a half legs pleading "Help me! The witches destro..." to me and the Sawhorse and instantly trip and breaks into pieces in mid-sentence. I cried in horror and fear. The most horrid part to think about is that my dear Miss Glenda was behind this terrible tragedy. I command to the Sawhorse "Faster, boy. I can not bare this!"

When I finally reached Gillikin, I went to check and see if Malynda's castle was still standing. I was relieved to see that the Castle was still in perfect shape as I got off the sawhorse and commanded to him, "Stay, and watch for trouble." and went in. When I was scoping out the castle I noticed that Tik-Tok was standing perfectly still and mute. I carefully and completely wound up all of his dials, and asked him "What happened?" Tik-Tok responds "Ma-lynda...left...me...in-charge...of...pro-tec-t ing...Munch-kins...They...are...safe...and...sound ...in...the...se-cret...annex...on...the...bot-tom ...floor..." I quickly run to the bottom floor to make sure the Munckins were still there. Nothing but a tiny empty room and a bookshelf. Suspiciously I moved the bookshelf over to find that it was covering a door. I open the door relieved to find the Munchkins safe and sound. I went into the room to find the Munchkin Mayor. When I found him I asked him if he would keep a look on things until someone else was available, if for anything to keep Tik-Tok wound up. The mayor agreed and we walked out of the room, shut the door, and moved the bookshelf back. I left the Mayor in charge as I continue my journey towards the Deadly Desert.

When I finally arrived at the Desert I commanded the Sawhorse to stop. Unaware that Deadly Desert turns everything that falls into in sand, the Sawhorse put his front legs in the sand and tried to take a nap. Surprisingly the Sawhorse did not turn to sand. After noticing this observation I hopped back on him and commanded "Northward, boy!" The Sawhorse ran faster than he has ever ran before. After we finally made it across I found Malynda, Langwidere and the other guy that was in my dream. Malynda was very glad to see me, as Langwidere, not so much, but that's just Langwidere. Malynda explained why they brought that annoying diva along and introduced me to the other guy who was in my dream. His name was Evan, and he was dressed very casual and dressy like. Although we did not have very much in common, he was still a nice guy. He reminded me of one of those little swanky guys from the Emerald city. After we did our little meet and greet session we headed back to Evan's place after I explained that the Munchkin Mayor was looking over things.


End file.
